


Not a Failure

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Handles Things, Alec is fed-up with Izzy's shit, Episode Tag, Episode s02e11 Mea Maxima Culpa, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Simon saves the day, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: This takes place during episode 2x11! So major spoilers if you haven't seen that episode! But there were just some decisions made that didn't sit right with me, so I felt the need to elaborate on how that could have gone down differently.This one is unrelated to the other season 2B Malace stories in the series, since it doesn't comply with canon!





	Not a Failure

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Not a Failure || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Not a Failure – How Simon Saves the Day

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), hurt/comfort, fluff, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: Direct take on episode 2x11 "Mea Maxima Culpa"! Just with a Malace-spin and a slight fix of certain dubious decisions made by Isabelle, Clary, Magnus, Jace and Alec.

**Not a Failure**

_How Simon Saves the Day_

"No. No, Clary, that's a _ridiculous_ idea", growled Alec firmly, arms crossed over his chest.

Clary frowned at him, clearly displeased by his decision. "Why? It's our best shot at getting Izzy back! I know you want her back, she's your sister."

Alec watched, out of the corner of his eyes, how Jace flinched a little at the word 'sister'. The two of them had just returned from talking to Valentine and the team had gathered up at Magnus' loft to discuss their findings. Alec could _see_ that more than just talking to Valentine must have happened, because Jace looked downright awful. And as much as Alec just wanted to wrap his parabatai in a hug, right now Isabelle had higher priority, because he didn't even know where she was and if she was even still alive. Later, as soon as Isabelle was safe, Alec wouldn't leave Jace's side until the blonde spilled whatever had him rattled, or so Alec promised himself.

"You can't possibly contemplate using Valentine as bait for the demon", said Magnus exasperated. "This has 'trap' written all over it, Biscuit. There are so many ways this could go wrong."

"Well, what do _you_ suggest we go?!", asked Clary agitated. "I just want to find her before it's too late! We all saw what this demon does! I just want her safe."

"Do you think I don't?", asked Alec just a little sharply. "But _nothing_ Valentine does comes without a price. He wouldn't have suggested that if he didn't have an ulterior motive. We can't risk that."

"She's not answering her phone, her necklace was broken when you found it, there is no trace of her anywhere", listed Clary, eyes fierce as she gestured around.

Alec wanted to be irritated by her stubbornness and the sheer idiocy of even contemplating this option, but he couldn't, because it was Isabelle and this was the very first kind of plan they even had. They didn't know where she was. She could be anywhere. And she was under his protection, she should have been under his protection. He had left her side and now she was endangered.

"...Well, she has her phone with her, right? So we can track her", suggested Simon out of the blue.

"What?", asked Alec, slowly turning toward the daylighter.

"I mean. You guys go on dangerous missions all the time and something could always happen", stated Simon, waving his arms around. "There's like no way there isn't some kind of tracker in your guys' phones since you got them from the Institute too, after all, right? Just... gimme a moment."

The others could just stand around and watch with surprised eyes how Simon consulted his laptop and tracked down Isabelle's cellphone, making Alec feel ridiculously stupid for not thinking of this himself. Of course did their phones have trackers, anything else would be incredibly stupid.

"You're a genius, Simon", smiled Clary and kissed her boyfriend gently once Simon had a location.

Simon flushed and smiled in a dopey way as he scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and handed Alec said paper. Together with Jace and Clary did Alec leave for the address Simon had found out. When they actually reached an apartment and not a crime-scene, they were stunned.

"Izzy? What are you _doing_ here? Whose apartment is this?", asked Alec displeased.

"His name is Sebastian. He's a Shadowhunter and saved me from the demon", replied Isabelle, looking guilty as she saw the worry in her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I-"

"Why do you look so good?", asked Alec, interrupting her. "You were a mess when I left you."

"Sebastian, he has a drug that makes the withdrawal easier-", started Izzy just to be interrupted.

"Are you _serious_?", asked Alec in exasperation and grabbed her by the arm to pull her along. "You went home with a total stranger, you don't call even after you got attacked by a demon and then... then you take some kind of drug that a total stranger gave you? A drug that's an easy short-cut to getting better soon? That is _literally_ how this mess started, Izzy. You, accepting a drug you knew nothing about from a Shadowhunter you knew nothing about."

There was a dangerous edge to his words as he hissed lowly at her, his steps fast. He couldn't believe this. This morning, she was all about sweating it out, getting rid of her addiction the way she _should_. Now she cheated her way through with stuff she didn't know anything about? The same way that got her addicted to vampire venom in the first place? No. Really not. She looked guilty as she averted her eyes in realization. Even she must be drawing the connection between what was happening here and what had happened in the Institute; and back then, she at least had the excuse that Aldertree used to be a healer and he had been the head of the Institute and should have been trustworthy. But a complete stranger she had only just met on the streets? Really?

"That's it. You're staying at Magnus' until you're over this", declared Alec, cutting all protests off with a sharp gesture. "No. No, Isabelle. You ran off to get another bite from Raphael – yes, I know about that – you go home with a stranger and take _another_ drug you know nothing about? I can clearly not do this myself and _we_ need you to get better. You'll stay in Magnus' guestroom."

Which was exactly where they were headed and even though Isabelle looked angry at him as she stormed off into her new quarters, quite frankly Alec couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment. He was so tired of the people he loved suffering and being in pain and danger. He _needed_ his sister to be safe and protected and for her to get better. He heaved an exhausted sigh as he looked around the loft. Clary had parted way with them to head to the Institute after they collected Isabelle and after Alec dismissed her, Simon must have left earlier and Magnus was in the bathroom, if Alec heard that right. Frowning, Alec headed outside onto the balcony to find his parabatai standing there, facing the city. Time to take care of the next suffering loved one.

"Jace-", started Alec softly as he approached the blonde, just to have Jace turn to him with tears shimmering in his eyes. "Jace... What... happened? You've been off since you returned."

Jace just continued looking at Alec like a sad, kicked puppy. It was really all the reason Alec needed to pull his parabatai into a tight hug. Once Jace was clinging onto Alec, he started crying, sobbing into the archer's chest and all Alec could do was hold on tight.

"I had to tell her", whispered Jace between sobs. "I thought... I had family. For a short time, I was allowed to think that I had _blood_ family left. Blood family that... that might love me. I didn't want to tell her, I wanted it to be real a little longer, Alec. Just a little longer... I just... don't get... a break. Why? Why not? I _killed them_ , Alec. I killed them all. I screwed up. I always screw up."

"No, you don't, Jace", whispered Alec gently, kissing the top of Jace's head as they sank down onto the ground, Jace cradled close and seated on Alec's lap. "It wasn't your fault, Jace. You did what you thought was right. You were willing to throw your life away to save them – for which I am _still_ angry with you, because how dare you decide to sacrifice yourself without even telling me? No. You don't get to blame yourself for their deaths after you were willing to die for them. It wasn't your fault, Jace, you didn't fail, he tricked you, Valentine tricked you and Valentine killed them."

"They're dead because of something I did", argued Jace, fingers clawed into Alec's shirt.

"Doesn't matter. It was not your fault", growled Alec protectively, hugging Jace even tighter. " _You_ are the one who said that exact same thing to me when the demon used me to kill Jocelyn. If I do not get to blame myself for her death, you do not get to blame yourself for their death."

"...Don't use my words against me, stupid parabatai", muttered Jace softly.

Alec laughed hoarsely, burying his nose in Jace's hair. "Jace, it's... I'm glad you're... finally admitting what you feel, but... I need you to know, to understand, that we don't blame you. That you are not to blamed. That you did everything in your powers. You're not a failure."

The sobbing had subsided but judging by the way Jace still buried his face into Alec's chest, the blonde was still crying and not yet ready to let go of Alec. Not that Alec minded; he could easily spend hours simply holding Jace. In fact, he was going to spend hours just holding Jace.

"What are my two favorite Shadowhunters doing sitting out here on the ground?"

Alec heaved a relieved sigh when he heard Magnus' voice. Gently adjusting Jace, who had positively cried himself to sleep at this point, Alec turned to face Magnus. The warlock was in his robes, hair still damp from the shower he had taken. A concerned frown marred Magnus' features.

"What's wrong with our puppy?", asked Magnus softly, gently running his fingers through Jace's hair and brushing it aside to take a closer look. "...Why was he crying? What _happened_?"

"Nothing", sighed Alec and shook his head. "Izzy wasn't in immediate danger. I brought her home. You just took in a third Shadowhunter, by the way. It's just... after Izzy blew up in my face about being forced to stay here, I found him out here, crying. Guess... it finally all became too much."

"We've been waiting for that since we got him back from Valentine's ship", whispered Magnus as he leaned down to place a loving kiss on Jace's forehead. "He's been through... a lot. Come on, Alexander, let's bring our puppy to bed, tuck him in and not let anything hurt him again."

"Yeah, I like that plan", whispered Alec with a content smile.

He reached one hand up to grasp Magnus by the neck and pull the warlock into a brief kiss. Keeping his family safe and whole and healthy was hard, borderline impossible, but it felt easier with Magnus. It felt like something he could do. Together with Magnus, Alec would be able to help Izzy through her addiction, he would be able to help Jace through his guilt. Slowly adjusting Jace to carry him bridal style, Alec followed Magnus to their shared bedroom, passing the guest room formerly belonging to Jace and now being occupied by a for now displeased Isabelle. This was his family. This was his home. Magnus pulled off the blanket and allowed Alec to place Jace in the center of the bed, where the blonde instantly curled together in a ball, making himself small in his sleep, looking so fragile and hurt and innocent. Magnus climbed in behind Jace and pulled the blonde against his chest, gently kissing Jace's neck, causing the blonde to wake up.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace confused, disoriented for a moment.

"Sh, just sleep", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace. "Alec brought you to bed. It's been an exhausting, long day for all of us. Why don't you sleep some? We will watch over you, I promise, sweetheart."

Jace offered Magnus a sleepy smile and once Alec laid down on Jace's other side, Jace eagerly snuggled up to the archer, with Magnus curled up behind him. But before drifting off to sleep again, Jace tilted his head up to place a slightly sloppy kiss on Alec's lips.

"Okay", yawned Jace, voice rough from crying. "I love you guys. Dunno what I'd do without you."

"We love you too, Jace", assured Alec, heaving a deep, exhausted sigh as Jace drifted off to sleep.

Alec looked down at his two boyfriends. Magnus smiled up at him and Alec felt safe enough to sleep. Today had been exhausting and tomorrow wasn't going to be any better, but as long as he had Magnus and Jace, he would be alright. He'd be able to get through everything.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and I loved this episode - Alec and Jace sparring and rolling around like puppies was downright adorable and Alec comforting Jace was exactly what I needed, but it was waaay too short.
> 
> There were, however, decisions made in this episode that were absolutely ridiculous. The Shadowhunters have cellphones; there is no way in hell they do not have trackers in those, not with how often missions go wrong or Shadowhunters are abducted.
> 
> Literally nothing about "Valentine came up with a plan that rescues one of ours and that has absolutely zero gain for him" screams "This is a good idea" and I was literally headdesking when Alec, Magnus and Jace actually agreed to it. That Clary agreed was not so much a surprise, but I had given the others more credit than that.
> 
> And Isabelle, really? All you know about Sebastian is that he's a Shadowhunter. That is literally all. He could be on the run, he could be a bad guy, he could be a Circle member who is just trying to fool you - but sure, go home with the stranger. And sure, do take the mysterious medicine you never heard about that INSTANTLY makes you feel better. Not like that is exactly what Aldertree did to you and got you hooked on vampire venom in the first place. And now you want to... to move in with that stranger, just because he offered you a NEW drug? Because he oh-so coincidentally happens to have the same problem you do, or so he says? How... How does a Shadowhunter who has been trained as one for so long, just nod and agree to all of that without a second of doubt, even though everything about this screams "shady" and "Real bad idea, possibly even worse than agreeing to a plan made by Valentine!".
> 
> Anyway. So. I really needed Alec to be who he is. The voice of reason, calling Clary out on this being a bs plan and not accepting his sister making dumbass decisions while in withdrawal. Well, and I obviously needed Malec to unite and comfort Jace.


End file.
